The present disclosure relates to integration of client and server development environments.
In general, development environments are used to develop application programs, also referred to as applications. Development environments may include one or more tools, and multiple tools may be combined to provide an integrated development environment that may provide a single point from which an application may be developed. Examples of integrated development environments include SAP's VISUAL COMPOSER and NETWEAVER DEVELOPER STUDIO. Development environments may have a development engine that manages one or more tools of the development environments. For example, a development engine may manage presenting a user interface of tools to a user and manage compiling a project to produce a run-time version of an application. Development environments may be referred to as being client-based or server-based, depending on features of the development environments. For example, a development environment that has a development engine that runs on a server and interacts with a client application to provide a user interface to an end-user may be referred to as a server development environment. As another example, development environment that has a development environment engine that runs on a same computer platform that presents a user interface to a user may be referred to as a client development environment.